Asexual?
by sasukeloverellen
Summary: Sasusaku oneshot. Sakura found out that Sasuke is a gay and he will prove her wrong.


**A/N Guys this is my first ever one shot! **

**Read and Review…**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Naruto T.T**

**Enjoy!**

Asexual?

It was a fine day in Konoha Village. Everything is perfect. The blue sky is present and the weather is sunny. What a perfect day for a mission!

It's almost a year when Sasuke decided to come back to Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi , who are great threat to Konoha 's safety so everyone welcomed Sasuke in their village.

At first, Sasuke was surprised to know that Sakura was no longer the annoying fan girl she was once used to be but Sasuke like the Sakura now so much

or maybe not.

Sasuke was currently walks towards Naruto's apartment to but as usual a bunch of fan gilrs followed behind him.

Ever since Sasuke Uchihacame back to Konoha her fan girls keep following him.

"Annoying," he muttered to himself referring to his Fan girls.

"Hi Sasuke," the voice was familiar to him so he looked to his side only to see a pink-haired kunoichi smiling at him.

"Hn," he replied coldly. Though he didn't admit it to himself he missed the girl call her Sasuke-kun.

"Where are you going?" she ask without fading a smile on her face. The smile he always want to see.

"Naruto, you?" he asked

"To Naruto, I'm sure he was still asleep so I will come to wake him up," he informed.

"Hn,"

"You sure have a lot oif fan girls huh?" she said looking behind them seeing a group of female stalkers.

"annoying," he mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked not sure of what she heard.

"They're annoying," he repeat.

"Don't you like anyone of them?" she asks. Sakura was done of her old fan girl days. She lost already lost her hope to him years ago and give up. She was just happy now that they are friends again and accept that that wasn't going to change.

Sasuke didn't replied but only stare at the young kunoichi.

"I wonder why?" she stated almost in mocking tone.

Sasuke didn't answered again but only raise his brow when he heard the kunoichi's voice.

"Could it be Sasuke is asexual?" she stated teasingly with a look of innocence in her face.

Sasuke didn't even say a word but only glared at her.

Sakura hold her laughter from the reaction she get from Sasuke. But couldn't help but giggle. She enjoy teasing him. It was like they were back in their old genin days.

"Annoying," Sasuke noticed Sakura's giggle.

"Sa-su-ke-is-a-se-xu-al!" she said in a sing song tone,

"Annoying," he utter under his breath.

Sakura continued singing until they reach Naruto's apartment and Sasuke repeatedly utter the word"annoying" until they stop in front of Naruto's apartment.

The fifth Hokage gave the three of them Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto a rank-B mission yesterday and they are going to leave Konoha this morning. Tsunade-sama assigned Sasuke to be the team captain and since the both of them know that Naruto would be late they both decided to wake up their idiot teammate.

Sasuke's right hand was in his pocket while his left hand was knocking on the door.

Silence.

They didn't get any response.

Sakura was losing her temper and decided to knock really loud so that their idiot teammate was going to be awake.

She didn't knew that's she knock the door to strong enough for it to be open and cause the lock to be broken.

Saskue raised his brow to Sakura when he noticed she broke the lock.

"Oops," sakura said with a shyly smile.

Sasuke get inside firs and Sakura followed.

"Dobe, get up!," he hissed at the sleeping Naruto.

"Five more minutes," he replied lazily still with closed eyes.

"NARUTO!IDIOT! Are you going to wake up or should I make you wake up!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was startled by the voice he heard and started to shake in fears. He knew better than any person I the world never to get Sakura angry or you will regret that you were born in this world.

Naruto quickly wake up and fix himself fast enough not to make Sakura angry.

Sasuke was impressed with Sakura on how she deals with Naruto.

When Naruto was almost finish, the three of them ready to leave.

While walking towards Konoha Gate Naruto spoke.

"Sakura-chan, what are we going to do in the mission," Naruto ask.

"You didn't read the report dobe," Sasuke said.

"He-hehe," Naruto laugh nervously.

"We just have to assassinate the ninja from oto," Sakura informed.

"I think they are about 10 or less," she continued.

"oh," Naruto said.

They were on their way back to Konoha, they are jumping from trees to tress .The mission was simple and they finish it without having trouble. Though they are exhausted from travelling. It was dark and almost night and they are all tired and hungry.

"GEEZZZ! I'm tired and hungry! Aren't we going to rest yet?" Naruto said as he stop and complain like a child.

"I think Nauro is right. We should sleep her for tonight," Sakura said waiting for confirmation.

Sasuke being the team captain nod and stop. It is almost night and dark. They will rest and go back to Konoha tomorrow morning.

They ate their food and prepared their own tents.

"goodnight Sakura-chan!" naruto said before going inside the tent.

"You too Naruto," she said as she smiled to Naruto.

"Good night Sasuke," she said turnig her head to Sasuke.

"hn," he replied callously.

And they all headed to their own tent and sleep.

Except for Sasuke who stay awake to keep in guard if there are enemies nearby.

Sasuke reached the nearby river and sat on the log thinking about few things.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk until she noticed that there is a human figure on the nearby river sitting.

Sakura came closer to have a better view, thinking it is an enemy. Sakura was relieved when she noticed it was just Sasuke Uchiha. She came closer and sit beside him.

Sasuke noticed her presence but decided to ignore.

Sakura stare in the face of the Uchiha thinking that this man is the person she was once used to love. Sakura giggled when she remembered the happenings during morning.

"huh?" Sasuke asks confused why is she laughing.

"Nothing, I just remembered you being asexual," she told him.

Sasuke glare at her laughing figure as he started to speak.

"You," he said

"Huh?" she ask curiously.

"are dating also," he finished.

"But that doesn't mean I'm asexual!" she was embarrassed by what he said.

He continued to stare at her almost asking for proof.

"geez, I love you once before and that means I'm not asexual!" she spill out with her face turning red.

"I am not asexual," he said without any emotion.

"oh really," she said sarcastically.

"You want a prove?" he ask

"yes, I wa-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt his soft lip brush into hers. She looked at the face in front of her. She closed his eyes as she return the kiss into his.

_Fin_

**This idea just popped in into my mind and I decided to write it. Review please. Criticism ARE ALLOWED!=)**


End file.
